


Me, Myself, and I

by someshitew18



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, No real Pairings, So yeah, a bit smutty, alone time, shit happens, someone gets caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someshitew18/pseuds/someshitew18
Summary: Edd has some alone time while the others are out.





	Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wanted to write cuz of a drawing @moho-roselemonade-and-cockcade drew. (That's their Tumblr go ahead and follow them) I would link to the drawing but I don't know how. Trust me when you see it you'll know what drawing I'm writing about.

A tall brunet walks around a small home making sure all the windows, and doors are all locked and secured. He makes his way into a small comfy room. Shuts the door behind him, locks it and stuffs a thick towel under the door to cover the gap. Turning around he makes his way to his desktop, shaking the mouse lightly to wake it up, opens up his favorite playlist for this kind of time and turns it up to a nice soothing volume. Making his way to his night stand, opening it he pulls out a small bottle of lube, a towel, and a box of tissues. Edd unfold the towel, placing it over his bed, he looks around the room with a satisfied sigh and nods. 

"Check!" He says happily. He checks the clock on his computer. "Good I have enough time before the others return." He mumbles to himself. 

He discards his gray sweatpants and his pair of green boxers, kicking them to the side he crawls onto his bed and situates himself. Edd gathers a few pillow to support his back, and leans into them, sticking his bottom half forward. Sighing with a smile on his face, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount onto his palm. Tossing the bottle to the side Edd smears it around between his hand making sure he coats every inch of them. 

His large hand grabs hold of himself, slowly and gently pumping himself as to get him started. Soft quite pants are heard across the room. After awhile, he slowly bring his other hand and makes his way to the the bottom part of himself. He circles around his entrance slowly causing a shaky breath to escape his lips. Gently Edd pushes his index finger, making him bite down on his lip and hold his breath, as he inches his finger in further. He lets out a breath as he stops and gets himself adjusted to the feeling. Cautiously, he slightly moves his index finger out, and an electric shock runs up his spine. He begins to jerk himself to distract himself from the intense feeling. The brunet wiggles his index finger around in him as he jacks off, slowly the feeling becomes enjoyable and he starts to bring the digit in and out of himself. 

After awhile Edd adds a second finger, slowly stretching and scissoring himself. He starts to pick up his pace, completely coming to a stop in the front and letting go, loud gasp raise in volume as he does. Griping the sheets with his free hand, he inserts a third digit and pushes in further. 

"AH!" Edd practically moans out in pure pleasure as he hits that oh so sweet spot. 

Arching his back to get a better angle, he manages to hit his prostate repeatedly, making him louder and more verbal. Edds other hand clutches at anything and everything as he pounds his prostate. A pressure starts to build up inside of himself as he continues to attack his prostate, practically drooling he looks down at his aching cock standing forgotten, red and angry, finally finding something better to grab onto. Just as soon as he wraps his fingers around himself a burst of pleasure assaults his body and mind all at once. 

"Hey Edd?" Is being heard at the same time of that wonderful release. 

Edd quickly looks towards his door, as he hears it open. 

"Hey Edd, have you seen my wallet? I think I left it in here while I -" Red faced, sweaty and three fingers deep in himself is the sight that's greeted by the unwelcome person walking in on Edd. Tord stands in shock, with his mouth hanging open, as he takes in the image before him as his face turns a wonderful shade of red. 

And just as soon as Tord walked in, Edd is quickly pulling his fingers out with a sharp hiss. "GET THE FUCK OUT TORD!" Edd yells as he grabs the first thing he can get his hands on (which was the bottle of lube) and chucks it at Tords face. 

The yell snaps Tord out of his daze long enough for him to duck out the way of the flying bottle and slamming the door shut behind him. Thinking 'Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!What the hell so I do now?!?' Not thinking fast enough Tord is falling backwards and just as quick is being pulled up by the front of his shirt. Tords eyes meet a pair of fiery brown eyes,seething death upon the person they are falling on. 

~~~ A few hours later. 

"In others news a local man is saved by a pedestrian, on his way home from work. The young man was found just outside the city limits, tossed to the side of the road with critical injuries. He is now being hospitalized at the-" 

"Woah it's getting crazy out there isn't it?" Tom says as he watches the news reporter. 

Matt nods in agreement as he sticks his hand in the candy bowl. "Sure is. You should be careful on your way home from work Tom. We've been getting a lot looneys around." He says as he pops in another candy into his mouth. 

"Hmm." Is all Tom says as he continues to watch. 

"Thank you Stacy. We are live at the hospital in front of the young mans hospital room door. We are able to go in and ask a few questions about-" 

Edd walks out the kitchen with a cola in hand as makes his way to the coach with the others. 

"Have you seen this shit Edd? It's fucking crazy." Tom asks as Edd sits down right between them. 

Without saying a word, Edds eyes begin to squint in anger as the other twos eyes widen in surprise, at seen their other roommate laying across a hospital bed covered in bandages and bloodied on the screen. 

"Young man are you able to tell us on what caused these horrible injuries?" The news caster ask as she shoves the microphone in Tords face. 

Tords face morphs into terror and goes paper white at the question. He shakes his head and says, "All I can say is it was a terrible monster." With a shaky breath. 

The channel is being changed to a slasher film. Edd places the controller down and gets comfortable once again. Matt and Tom eye Edd but doesn't comment, especially on the death vide radiating off of him. They silently glue their eyes on the movie without a single word, dropping any questions they might have for the biggest man in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and ps my first time trying to write any kind of porn-ish thing. So you know it was bad. Hope y'all like.


End file.
